A Time Bomb
by kickthefics
Summary: NOT WRITING THIS AT THE MOMENT, NOT SURE IF I'LL FINISH THIS. Emily Smith moved to India with her brother. When she met her neighbor Bruce Banner, nothing was like before. Emily fell in love with him. She tried to get this scientist to be with her, but it was a lot harder than she expected. Bruce Banner/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Let Me In

**Chapter 1: Let Me In**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

A/N: So now starts my first Avengers fanfic. I hope you'll like it :) Few things for beginning: I give songs' names for the chapters. I add a quote from that song to the beginning. I also have something from the song in the chapter.

**Please listen to the song before reading.**

Also, please review, add to favorites and follow so I know what you think about it!

Quote is from Grouplove's song Let Me In.

* * *

Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'

Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

Let me in, yeah, let me get closer

Got me runnin' wild like I feel it all over

Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

All this time been trippin' and slippin' around

You got me, now I'm swimmin', swimmin' in clouds

Gimme, gimme that love, I'll be waitin' for ya'

Catch my hand, I'll be fightin' for ya'

* * *

"Eric, why I had to come with you?"

Eric Smith and his sister Emily arrived to a small village in India. They searched for the house they bought.

"Like I said earlier, I need your help with the plants. I have to collect them and after that I can examine them", he said and looked at the map in his hands.

"But this place is horrible! The houses look like they can fall apart at any moment, here isn't any good food and I can't even get clean fucking water!" Emily yelled.

Eric took her hand and said: "Don't be so angry, Emily. I'm sure you'll find something good about this place."

She rolled her eyes and shook her hand away from his.

"I'm not so sure about it."

* * *

Bruce Banner looked out of the window and mumbled: "They don't look Indian."

One man and one woman carried boxes to the little house in front of his. The man had short blond hair and the woman had long hair with exactly same colour.

_Brother and sister? American?_ Bruce thought.

He took his glasses from a coffee table and sat into a old red arm chair. He also took a black book from the floor. The book was named "Gamma Radiation."

* * *

"We're ready!" Eric said and threw empty box to a corner of the little house where they now started to live.

Emily sighed and said: "Finally."

The house was full of different science things. She didn't even know half of their names.

"Where I put that Petri dish?" Eric mumbled.

"No. Don't say you left it to New York", Emily said and sighed.

"Unfortunately I did."

"What now?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I'll go and ask few persons does someone have a Petri dish."

* * *

Eric walked outside and searched for anyone who could help him. He found one old woman in front of the little shop where you can find everything what you need to live. He walked to the woman.

"Good evening ma'am. Do you have a moment?" He asked and smiled.

The woman looked at him and then said: "Yes. And you're lucky that you came to me, because I'm the only local person who can speak English."

Eric raised one eyebrow.

"Oh. But yeah, do you know does anyone in this village have a Petri dish?"

"You're lucky again. Yes. Actually he's your neighbour. The man who lives in front of you, Dr. Banner, is some kind of a scientist. Go to see him. He's American, too. Moved here two years ago", she said and walked away.

"Dr. Banner, huh?" He mumbled.

* * *

"Nice. Yeah, go to see that stranger and get that one Petri-whatever-it-is, the woman called him "Dr. Banner", and oh, he lives right in front of us. Thanks a lot, Eric", Emily mumbled when she walked across the road.

She stopped in front of the door and knocked. She didn't have to wait long. The door opened and a man with brown hair looked at her.

"Um, hi, I'm Emily Smith, I'm your neighbour, and are you Dr. Banner?" She said quickly.

"Hello. And yes, I am. But just call me Bruce", he said.

She breathed deeply and calmed down. After that she looked closer at the scientist in front of her. He wore light brown trousers and a purple shirt. He had black glasses on his head.

"My brother is a scientist like you, he examines different plants. We just moved here from America and he forget his Petri dish there. So if you can give him one, he'll be very grateful", she said.

Bruce smiled a bit and said: "Sure, come in."

He walked away from the door and Emily followed him.

* * *

The house was pretty small. It was like a box with three doors, one of them to outside, and in the left wall was two doors to somewhere. There was a big wooden table in the middle of the room, and it was full of different science things. She found two empty plates and half glass of water on the table, too.

In the closest corner on the right was a red arm chair and a big book on the floor. In front of the arm chair was a little coffee table, made from metal.

In the farthest corner was small kitchen, and the sink was full of dishes.

He isn't very clean person, she thought.

On left was a big drawer between two doors. It was wooden, maybe oak, and it looked old.

Bruce walked to the table and quick took the plates and the glass from it and put them to the sink.

"I'm sorry, I never have guests..." He mumbled and leaned on the table.

"Oh no don't be sorry. It doesn't matter. I don't like cleaning, too", she said with a sweet smile on her face.

He walked to the drawer and took one Petri dish from it. He walked towards Emily, who still stood in front of the door. He gave the Petri dish to her.

She didn't want to go. She wanted to know more about this man. Yes, she was single, and yes, she thought that this man was very attractive. Though he was about 10 years older than her and a science nerd, he didn't look bad.

"Um, so why you live here?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked at his feet and mumbled: "Non-stressful environment."

She raised one eyebrow.

"So you do something very hard and very important?"

"Kind of", was his answer.

"Something science?"

"Yes, something science."

"Okay", she said and chewed her lower lip.

Emily walked towards the chair and took the book from the floor.

"Gamma radiation", she read.

She looked at him and asked: "Is that what you're studying?"

He looked at the book nervous look on his face.

"Kind of. I already know the things in the book, actually more than that. I've been learning about gamma radiation for many years."

* * *

She smiled the sweet smile that melted his heart. Bruce never thought that he could be this stupid. Never fall in love. It's always been a mistake. A man like him never could have anyone by his side. No family, no friends, no girlfriends. He knew it well. And how it's possible to fall in love this quickly? He didn't believe in love at first sight. He believed in science, only science.

"I have to continue my tests", he said.

She put the book down.

"Yeah, sure, just continue", she said and smiled.

Bruce looked at the floor a little blush on his cheeks.

"I have to be very careful and nothing should distract me."

Emily first didn't get what he was saying but then she realized.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I'll just... I'll leave you making tests alone. It was nice to meet you Bruce. Have a nice day!" She said and walked to the door.

"It was nice to meet you too, Emily", he said when she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

He sighed. Bruce just had to get her leave.

He was so stupid.

_Don't get too close._

* * *

Emily had to go to a walk before she could meet her brother. She was sure that something happened. And she was pretty sure that what happened was that she fell in love. This man was so interesting. There was something that he didn't want to tell.

She falled in love.

And she would get what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2: Demons

**Chapter 2: Demons**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this story, and remember to favorite, follow and review! In this chapter something happens between Bruce and Emily... ;)

This time the song is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

* * *

Bruce walked to the shop. He always tried to be as much alone as he could, but at some point he had to go outside.

"Ah, Dr. Banner! It's good to see you!" The kind old woman who owned the shop said.

He nodded and said: "Hello, Ayita."

It had been one month since he left his house to buy food, and three weeks since the blond girl visited him. He was glad that no one, especially Emily, had come to see him. Anyone never came to see him honestly. But he didn't care. It was the best.

He took the normal things he bought: bread and water. The owner bought the things in the store from internet, and someone brought them to her. After that she sold them with a bit higher price for the people in the village. He always was very excited about that the old lady thought about a thing like that: it was brilliant.

* * *

He paid and walked towards his house. He was on his thoughts when he realized that someone yelled his name.

"Bruce! Bruce! Bruuuce!" The blond girl shouted when she ran towards him.

Bruce stopped and waited for Emily to catch him.

"Hello Bruce! It has been a long time! How are you?" She said happily.

She was a bit too excited for him, he just wanted to be alone.

"Hello, Emily. I'm fine. How are you?" He said just to be polite.

"I'm fine! Hey, are you busy today?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at his feet and back to her before he said: "I have a lot to do. Important stuff."

"Oh", she said, "how about tomorrow?"

Bruce put his hand on hers and took it away.

"Nope. Sorry, I can't meet you this week."

She looked at him innocently. It melted his heart. She just looked so adorable with her big blue eyes and straight blond hair that just reached to under her breasts.

"Next week?"

"Can't."

"After that week?" She prayed.

"No!" He yelled.

Bruce tried to calm his pulse. The last thing he wanted was to lose control. He breathed slowly and carefully. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

He opened his eyes slowly and said: "I'm sorry."

"It's okay", she said softly.

Bruce turned around and left her. He almost ran when he reached the door. The door flew open and was closed with a bang. Bruce leaned on it and breathed carefully.

"I'm going to need the watch again."

* * *

Emily raised her eyebrows and walked towards the shop. She was sure there was something he never told her. Why he didn't want to see her? Or did he really have so much work she would just be a distraction? She had no idea what was wrong with Bruce Banner.

She opened the door of the shop and tried to find something to eat. She was disappointed on what there was, but still bought food for herself and her brother. When Emily was paying she realized that maybe the old woman knew something about Bruce.

"Um, can I ask you something, ma'am?" She asked her.

"Of course, dear. And please call me Ayita", the woman said with a soft voice.

"Thanks, Ayita. Call me Emily. You know my neighbor, Bruce. What do you know about him?"

Ayita smiled a bit and said: "Not much."

"Tell me everything you know", Emily begged.

"Well", she started, "he's from America, he's a scientist, he wants to be alone..."

"That's all you know? I know all of that too. Does anyone know anything else about him?" Emily said desperately.

Ayita raised her shoulders and said: "I guess it is. And he doesn't talk much to anyone else. He is in his house all the time, but every month he comes here to buy bread and water."

"Okay. Thanks", Emily said and walked outside.

This man was so interesting. He never told much about himself. And it made her to fall in love even more.

* * *

Bruce walked into his bedroom and took the watch he had used before. It showed his pulse. He put it on his wrist and looked at it.

"I didn't have to use it for a long time."

Bruce walked to the main room and sat down into the old armchair with his book. He read the book and skipped few pages.

He sighed and mumbled: "I know all of this."

He read few sentences and skipped few pages again.

"Nothing new! How I'm supposed to learn when I know! This isn't helping. Not at all. It's just making me angry."

He looked at his watch and took a deep breath.

* * *

Emily walked around her house and mumbled. She had no idea how she could make him like her.

"If I... No way. How about... Never..."

Her brother came back inside. He was looking for plants that he could use to weird science things. She didn't know anything about science.

She watched him doing something she had no idea what it was and then walked to her room. She got an idea: she could search Bruce Banner's name from internet and look what there was about him, but then she remembered that she didn't have internet in her new house. She kicked her bed and cursed because she hurt her leg when she did that.

* * *

Next day she had had enough. She had to tell him. What could went wrong? He already avoided her. She walked to his house and knocked on the door.

Emily heard the sound of his feet and then the door opened. Bruce looked at her with a bit confused impression. She looked at him from head to toes and raised one eyebrow. His hair was ruffled, he had the same clothes as before but he didn't have socks. He looked like he just had woken up.

"I'm sorry, is it a bad time?" She asked.

He blushed and said: "No, I have been up many hours... I just never expect guests..."

She nodded, looked behind him and returned to look at his eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure", he said and moved away from the door.

Emily sat down on a chair next to the table.

"We must talk", she said.

Bruce took a chair, put it in front of hers and sat down. They sat quietly looking at each other eye to eye for awhile. Finally Emily broke the silence.

"So. I know you avoid me for some reason, but I had to come to say you one thing", she said.

She took a deep breath and said the three words.

"I love you."

His reaction _wasn't_ what she had thought it would be.

"Oh", he said with a surprised impression.

"I understand if you don't feel the same and you don't want to see me again, I just had to-"

"Emily."

She stopped right away when he spoke again.

He sighed and said: "It's not like that. I like you too. The thing is, we CAN'T be together. I avoided you because I was falling in love and I knew it's impossible. I really want to know you better and spent my time with you, but I can't do it."

Her chin dropped and her eyes widened. She jumped out of her chair, placed her hands to each side of his face and kissed him passionately. Bruce almost fell from his chair. After the shock he relaxed and kissed her back. Soon he understood what he was doing and pushed her away.

"What?" She said.

"Did you hear what I said?" He stood up.

"Yeah, you like me."

"_But_ I can't be with you."

She took his hands to her own and asked: "Why?"

He looked at their hands and sighed.

"There is one thing... I can't have a relationship..."

One tear escaped her eye.

"What thing is so bad you can't be with anyone?"

"I can't tell", he said and looked at her eyes.

More tears fell down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his fingers.

"It's better that we don't meet again", he whispered.

She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. Emily cried against his shirt and Bruce stroked her back. They kissed once and then she left him alone.

* * *

Emily closed the door behind her and stopped. She leaned against the door and cried. She ran away crying, not going home.

* * *

Bruce looked at his feet after she closed the door. Tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"I hate this shit", he said and threw one empty glass that hit the wall in front of him.

He looked at the watch and took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Chapter 3: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

A/N: I'm thanking you all again. But _please_ review, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry this took so long, I didn't have time to write and I had a little writer's block. It's a bit short, sorry.

This chapter's song is Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

* * *

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

* * *

"Why. Why. Why."

At every word Emily hit her head to the wall behind her. Eyes closed and tears falling down her cheeks she repeated the one word that was everything now.

"Why. Why. Why. Why."

When she was sure her head was going to explode, she stopped.

"Gosh, it hurts."

Emily heard a knock on the door. Next came his brother's voice.

"Emily?" He asked carefully.

"I'm fine! Doing some girls' things!" She said to him.

Eric didn't want to know what those "girls' things" were, so he just crossed his arms and walked away. He was sure she wasn't fine, but didn't want to make her angry.

* * *

He was so close.

Bruce wasn't sure was The Other Guy he or it, but whatever. It didn't matter. All what mattered was that the Hulk was there and wanted to take the control.

That was why he avoided people. After all, he was human - well, part of him - and he loved. Friends, family, crushes... He was an adult, could he say "crush" anymore? But he loved. He loved and love only hurts, especially when there was some... Difficult problems. He loved, he got hurt, he hurt people. Love wasn't a thing that was good to him. That's why he was alone. He couldn't love when there wasn't anyone to be loved.

But now there was, and everything he had feared was coming true. He shouldn't have gotten so close.

In, out, in, out, in, out, he breathed, he should just forget, forget about his past, present and future, forget about the Hulk, Emily and the whole world.

Why it was so hard to forget?

* * *

"Fucking fuck."

Emily walked outside. She needed some air.

"I just don't get it..." She mumbled when she walked on the road.

What was so bad that it made their relationship impossible? She was so confused. Maybe everything she was going to feel for the rest of her life was confusion.

The road was empty. She was the only one outside. It was pretty dark already, so everyone were getting ready for the next day. Emily walked alone the empty road.

"Why all of my relationships end like this? Every single time it doesn't last. What's wrong with me? Why no one wants to be with me?" She asked herself.

"Why it has to be so hard!" She shouted to the emptiness.

If she would never get Bruce, she would get someone else. _She would. _But did she want anyone else anymore? She met Bruce Banner, this mysterious scientist, and all she could think about was him. She fell in love so fast. Maybe a bit too fast.

Emily looked at the sky. She wanted to be free. Free from this annoying place in the middle of nothing, free from never ending circle of being taken and single, free from her love towards Bruce. Free from the unfair world.

Her mind was never free. All the time it was full of thoughts about Bruce and herself, what they had and what they could have. Why he had hurt her so much? From all the boys she had dated, the one she actually didn't date at all, hurt her the most. She could do nothing, and that was the thing that hurt her the most.

She looked around. Everyone seemed so happy. On one window she saw a light shadow of a man with a baby in his arms. Another shadow joined them - a woman - and took the baby. Both looked at the baby and then they kissed.

A teardrop escaped Emily's eye. She turned around and walked towards her house. If everything was going to go on like before, she would never have a family.

She promised herself to do whatever it takes to be with her love, Bruce Banner.


End file.
